


I shouldna said tha'

by Runadaemon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is grieving, Adrien loses Plagg, Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read, Possibly Horror, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, i cried, it hurt me, it was supposed to be humor, what is this, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: Based on fijiwater-cartoons prompt idea about Adrien talking to Plagg after school one day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 171





	1. A friend like you

**Author's Note:**

> Not like my other fics!! 
> 
> If I have to suffer, I'm making others suffer too. 
> 
> Yep.

Prompt from fijiwater-cartoons, “Adrien talking to Plagg after school”

“Phew” Adrien set his backpack down by his desk before falling into his couch tiredly. “Today was incredible. Ladybug actually complimented me! Adrien me!” Plagg scoffed as he phased through the fridge with a cheese wedge. “Just wait, Plagg. Ladybug will fall for me one day, just you wait.”

Plagg mimed gagging and protectively held his cheese closer. “You’re gonna ruin the taste of my cheese with this sappy stuff. Ugh, don’t you ever talk about anyone else?” Plagg swallowed the cheese in one bite. His body stretched to the shape, creating an adorable wedge shape that Adrien had more than once tried to take a photo of.

Adrien leaned his head back and closed his eyes, tired of Plagg’s complaining. With eyes still closed, Adrien smiled. “Okay, fine. Marinette is so adorable when she stutters. Did you hear her today? When she-” Adrien’s eyes snapped open at Plagg’s exasperated huff. Plagg hovered over his body with arms crossed.

“I said,” Plagg drawled forcefully. “Someone *else.*” Adrien stared at Plagg silently, while Plagg stared back in irritation.

After a moment Plagg’s arms uncrossed and his expression morphed into chagrin and fear. Adrien’s face began to shine with incandescent joy. Plagg’s arms reached for Adrien, as though attempting to hold back a flood.

“Wait.” Plagg sounded nervous, Adrien absently noted, still lost in the joy of learning his lady was his most cherished friend. “Adrien, just wait. That’s not what I meant to say!” Adrien focused in on Plagg again, seeing a greenish tinge covering Plagg’s face like sweat. Plagg genuinely looked ill. Adrien put aside his realization at seeing Plagg so discombobulated.

“Are you okay, Plagg?” Adrien cupped Plagg in his palms, feeling sweat actually beginning to drip off of his kwami. Plagg looked into his eyes with incredibly wide eyes, dilated with panic and fear. “Plagg? What’s wrong?”

“A-Adrien, I…” Plagg burped, green bubbles escaping his mouth. “I didn’t mean to.” Plagg felt oddly soft, Adrien noted, feeling an impending sense of panic. “I-I was just frustrated! I didn’t mean to!” Plagg insisted, holding one of Adrien’s thumbs desperately. Adrien could hardly feel the pressure from his paws, but the wetness in his palm was worrisome.

“I know, Plagg. It’s okay. I’d have found out somehow eventually. It’s okay, buddy. Right?” Adrien’s voice grew shaky, scared. “Right?” Plagg gave a shaky grin. Adrien thought he saw tears forming. “Plagg?” Adrien’s voice shook, he knew something was wrong.

Plagg dropped into Adrien’s palm, sitting but feeling lighter than Adrien had ever felt before. “It’ll be okay, Adrien. It’s a good thing you know who Ladybug is now. She can fix it.” Plagg grinned at Adrien, faux confidence and teary eyes combining to make Adrien’s heart hurt and eyes fill with tears. “Adrien, you’re the best kitten I’ve ever had. Don’t worry. Tikki can fix it.”

Before Adrien’s eyes, Plagg devolved into a liquid that seeped back into Adrien’s ring.

“Plagg? PLAGG!!”


	2. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the house isn't easy without his little friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it'll get better. ....In better news, this story is technically complete, I have all the chapters written. Just posting once a day. :) So yay? The hurt will end... um. Soonish?

Prompt from fijiwater-cartoons, “Adrien talking to Plagg after school”

“Plagg? Are you in there?” Adrien frantically took his ring off and put it back on. He even went so far as to place it in the Miraculous box again before putting it back on. Nothing worked. Adrien’s breathing became labored, and he quietly sank to the floor, feeling lonelier than he’d ever felt before. In the overbearing silence, Adrien began to rock, listening to the sounds of someone panting for breathe, muffled sobs escaping occasionally.

Adrien wasn’t sure how long he sat like that before he came to a realization. “Marinette.” Adrien felt like he’d taken his first breath after sitting underwater for hours. “Marinette.” Adrien whispered. It was like a chant. “Marinette.” A hope. The only hope he had. “Marinette.” She would fix it. “Marinette.” She had to. “Marinette!”

The next thing Adrien knew, he was slamming into the front door of his house, surprised when the door didn’t open. “Adrien?” Nathalie called, concerned. “What are you doing? It’s after 8 p.m. You should be in your room. Did you eat the dinner left outside your door?”

Adrien turned to Nathalie, still ineffectively scrabbling at the door that wouldn’t open. “Marinette.” Adrien gasped, unable to properly explain. Nathalie’s face grew more concerned.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng? Is she alright?” Adrien’s eyes filled with tears, and Nathalie rushed forward.

“Marinette!” Adrien cried, unable to verbalize his problem any better. “Need MARINETTE.” Adrien couldn’t feel the tears running down his face, but by the concern and irritation rising in Nathalie’s face, he obviously didn’t look well.

“That’s fine and well, but not at night, Adrien. Goodness. What would your father say?” Nathalie drew out a handkerchief, wiped his face perfunctorily, and turned him around, attempting to steer him back to his room. Adrien fought back, digging his feet ineffectively into the marble. When they reached the stairs, Nathalie ran into a problem.

Adrien refused to lift his feet, and she couldn’t push him up stairs. “Adrien, really. I know you’re sweet on her, but there will be no late night visits. Don’t make me call your father, he might stop you from visiting her for even longer.”

At the threat of his father, Adrien hesitantly returned to his room. As the door shut behind Nathalie, Adrien rushed to the window, opening it and ready to leap out before remembering. “Plagg, claws out?” Adrien asked. Nothing happened. With a heartbroken sob, Adrien collapsed at the window, crying himself to sleep.

************************************************************

The next day, Adrien woke with the rising sun. The light burned his sore eyes as he glanced at the clock. 6:30 wasn’t too early to be up, but if he didn’t look well, he wouldn’t be allowed out of the house. Adrien showered, applied make-up, grabbed his school bag, and walked resolutely out of the house.

“I’m having breakfast with friends, I’ll be home for lunch, bye!” Adrien shouted as he left. Climbing in the car, Adrien implored. “Dupain-Cheng bakery, please. Hurry!”


	3. Marinette!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally gets to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you've gotten through most of the angst!

Prompt from fijiwater-cartoons, “Adrien talking to Plagg after school”

“Adrien?” Sabine asked as he rushed into the bakery. “Good morning! You’re so early! Is everything okay?” Sabine hurried forward as she read the distress in Adrien’s face. “Adrien?”

Adrien cleared his throat, desperately trying not to cry at the genuine worry in Sabine’s eyes. “Is Marinette up? I really need to talk to her.” Adrien attempted a smile, but felt it wobble and fall off as Sabine looked at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry dear, she’s very bad about sleeping until the last minute possible. School isn’t for another hour. Was she expecting you?” Sabine bit her lip when Adrien shook his head in the negative.

Adrien looked down at her beseechingly. “Please. It’s important. Please.” Adrien winced at the tremble in his voice, but maintained eye contact. Sabine glanced around the bakery, noticing the spectacle they were making.

“Alright. Let’s go up and see if we can wake our sleeping beauty, yes?” Sabine smiled encouragingly at Adrien as she guided him with a hand to his back. “Clarice, please take over cashier. I’ll be back down shortly.” Only Adrien was close enough to hear her muttered “…I hope.”

Twenty minutes later, Adrien was nervously pacing Marinette’s kitchen, unable to stomach more than a few bites of the breakfast set out for him and Marinette by an apologetic Sabine. Hearing a thump, Adrien swung around to see Marinette staring at him incredulously.

“Marinette,” Adrien breathed her name like a prayer. Marinette’s eyes widened as she took in the overly elegant outfit he wore, the make-up he normally avoided, and the frantic clenching of his hands. Adrien couldn’t help himself, rushing forward.

“Marinette, I need you.” Adrien grabbed her hands, pulling her forward as she attempted to back away, alarmed by the desperation in his eyes. Adrien winced as he caused her to stumble, but squeezed her hands and held tight. “Please, you’re the only one that can help.”

Marinette looked up at him in bewilderment. “Gelp with hot?” She winced. “Help wot with?” Adrien ignored her frustration.

“I need you! Plagg! He disappeared into some blob thing yesterday!” Marinette gasped. Suddenly she ripped her hands from his and took two large steps back. With suspicious eyes, she stared at Adrien.

“Plagg? What happened?” Marinette’s face paled in alarm. “I mean. Who’s Plagg? Haha…ha…?” Adrien’s eyes filled with tears. “Adrien?” Marinette cried out in alarm.

Adrien felt his legs collapse but he continued to reach for Marinette. “Please, Marinette. He didn’t mean to. Please. Please help me. Please. Help him. Help us.” Adrien’s voice was weak, a little hoarse from crying. Marinette knelt down in front of him as Adrien reached for her frantically.

Marinette allowed Adrien to wrap his arms around her neck, crying into her shoulder before she sighed and wrapped one arm under his knees, the other around his back. Picking him up like he weighed nothing, Marinette stood and sat on the family couch, silently letting him cry.


	4. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets it together, and Tikki and Marinette are finally filled in.

Prompt from fijiwater-cartoons, “Adrien talking to Plagg after school”

“Have you calmed down?” Marinette asked softly. Adrien sniffled and leaned back, teary eyes and snotty face exposed to the woman he both loved and feared in this moment. He nodded, searching his empty pockets for a handkerchief that wasn’t there.

Marinette offered him hers with an awkward smile. Adrien wiped his eyes and took a moment to study the cute little additions in the corner. Plum blossoms appeared to bloom across the border, and MDC was discreetly embroidered in the vines.

Adrien grimaced at the makeup he’d wiped off, glanced up at Marinette apologetically, and tried to discreetly wipe his nose. “I’ll wash this before I return it.” He hoarsely promised. “Do I look okay?” Marinette’s eyes studied his face.

“You look tired, but just as beautiful as always.” She quietly answered. Adrien felt a flush rise, but resolutely ignored it. ‘She thinks I’m beautiful’ echoed briefly in his head. “So you are Chat Noir?” Marinette continued.

Adrien felt his breath stutter in his chest for a moment. He’d forgotten that she hadn’t already known who he was. The days when they hid their identities felt like decades ago. “Yes.” Adrien coughed into the handkerchief, closing his eyes to avoid seeing her reaction.

With his eyes closed, Adrien was more aware of the tickly sensation around his hand. His hand with the ring. The ring that contained Plagg. With a yelp, Adrien jolted up, catching a red and black kwami holding onto his ring before he accidentally ripped his hand away.

“Hey!” Marinette frowned at him. “That was rude. Tikki was just trying to study it.” Adrien flushed.

“Sorry. It’s habit. You know how it is.” Adrien offered his hand to Tikki, who looked understanding but annoyed. “Sorry, Ms. Tikki. Here you go.” As Tikki resumed studying the ring, Adrien became aware of his position.

His position: laying in the lap of his lady, a wet spot on her shirt where he’d cried, and the overall warmth of being wrapped in her arms. Adrien promptly short circuited, levitated out of her lap, and landed heavily in the seat next to her. “S-s-sorry.” He muttered. He once again offered his hand to the kwami who judgmentally stared at him with her hands on her body before studying the ring yet again.

Marinette cleared her throat. “Right. So why don’t you tell us what happened?” Her eyes studiously looked away from him. A part of Adrien worried that she was disappointed in him. A greater part was too concerned about getting Plagg back to really think about it.

Adrien nodded and quietly explained how Plagg had accidentally revealed Marinette’s identity yesterday. Marinette gasped and jumped in all the right places, her eyes filling with sympathetic tears. In contrast, Tikki’s expression grew stormy, irritation and frustration growing.

“That stinky stupid little cheese head! His head has more holes in it than swiss cheese!” Tikki ranted, stomping on the face of Adrien’s ring.

“Hey!”


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cost is revealed. Adrien can't pay it.... but maybe Marinette can.

Prompt from fijiwater-cartoons, “Adrien talking to Plagg after school”

“That’s my partner you’re insulting!” Adrien angrily told the miniature god. Tikki scowled back up at him, unimpressed.

“He’s my other half and I’ve known him for a millennia. Believe me, he deserves it.” Tikki coolly replied. Marinette silently gawked at the two sweetest people she knew snapping at each other over Plagg’s mistake. Adrien noticed the disbelieving expression, sheepishly backing down mid-argument.

“Sorry,” Adrien offered guiltily. “I’m just worried. Plagg said you could fix it though?” Adrien hopefully asked. Tikki rolled her eyes and stomped from the back of his hand to Marinette’s shoulder where she plopped down irritably.

“I don’t wanna.” Tikki sullenly replied. Adrien felt like he couldn’t breathe again. As he gasped for air, he could hear an argument in the distance, but the words floated unintelligibly in the air. Adrien felt like he was dying until he felt a warmth emanating from his hand.

Glancing down, he could blurrily see someone holding his hand tightly. He blinked. Slowly, the small, pale, petite hand came into focus, and little by little Adrien made sense of what he was hearing.

“Breathe, Adrien. Please, breathe! Tikki, you broke him!” The harsh whisper nearly made Adrien smile. Quietly, Adrien leaned over until his head rested on Marinette’s shoulder again, flipping his hand to wrap around his savior’s.

“Why not?” Adrien questioned quietly. An apologetic Tikki hovered over Adrien, pulling on her antennae and grimacing. With his free hand, Adrien wiped his eyes again, patiently taking comfort in the warmth from his princess.

“There’s a price.” Tikki muttered. Adrien frowned. Prices were always heavy in his experience. Tikki glanced at Marinette before looking at Adrien more assertively. “If I restore him before the spell wears off, he won’t remember you.” Adrien felt breathless again. A mingled pain and relief warred in his chest, robbing him of his senses for a moment.

“But he’ll be back, right?” Adrien confirmed. Tikki gave a disgruntled nod. “What do I have to do?” Tikki looked at him sadly.

“There’s nothing you can do, Adrien.” Tikki quietly admitted. “The price is his memory, Marinette’s luck, and my sweet tooth.” Adrien froze.

He couldn’t ask Marinette to sacrifice anything for him, let alone her life saving luck. Tikki shouldn’t have to lose anything, but a sweet tooth didn’t sound awful. Adrien could live with Plagg relearning about him.

“Adrien, you should know,” Tikki started. “Usually when this happens, he’s given to a new holder. That can restart him without losing his memory or costing others anything. That’s what we usually do.” Tikki looked up at him mournfully.

Adrien gave a single sob before covering his mouth with his hands. Marinette’s hand clenched on empty air for a moment before she quietly spoke out. “I have an idea.” Marinette braced herself. “What if we switched miraculous?” Tikki frowned at her holder. “Has that been tried?”

Tikki flew in a figure 8. “Well, no. A Guardian’s never tried that.”


	6. Shouldna said that....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramifications abound, but our heroes are nothing if not dedicated. But to who?

“For good reason.” Tikki cautioned. “This isn’t a simple ‘bait and switch’ operation.” Tikki stared at the duo. “It would have to be a permanent switch. Marinette, Adrien. Can you do that?”

Marinette’s face looked upset, Adrien noted. Adrien studied Tikki, wondering what it would be like to have her instead of a warm kitty kwami sleeping on his face at night. He had trouble imagining his life without Plagg.

“If, if we switched,” Marinette shakily asked. “Would this prevent Chat Blanc as well?” Marinette stared hopefully at Tikki, who stared back thoughtfully. Adrien was confused.

“Chat Blanc?” He asked. Marinette flinched, and even Tikki looked alarmed. “What is that?” Marinette looked away, fighting tears. “Marinette? Is that why you’ve been so tired?”

Marinette bit her lip before trying to explain concisely. “In one timeline, you and I fell in love.” Marinette’s sorrowful blue eyes bored into his. “Your akumatized form destroyed the world because of our love.” She whispered.

Adrien felt the world fall out from under him. So this was why Ladybug had begun rejecting Chat Noir’s advances so adamantly. He’d felt hopeful when she responded positively to Adrien, but that was because she didn’t know he was Chat Noir. Suddenly, the tension between Ladybug and himself for the last few months made sense.

With wide eyes, Adrien leaned closer to Marinette, studying the bags under her eyes, and the thinness of her face. “This has been tearing you up inside, hasn’t it?” He whispered, horrified. “This is why you’ve been so tired, snappy, and easily upset, isn’t it?” He gripped her shoulders.

Marinette winced, trying to make an excuse she already know Chat Noir would never buy. “It-It isn’t…” Adrien cut her off.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adrien demanded. “I could have helped you! What else do you know?” Marinette shook her head, unable to talk about it. Tikki flew between them, and firmly pushed Adrien’s nose back until he was a more comfortable distance away.

“Enough!” Tikki cried. “As for Chat Blanc, we won’t know unless we try it. Bunnyz could show up at any time now, but she hasn’t, so we’re on the right track so far.” Tikki frowned at Adrien’s unsatisfied face.

“Let Marinette be! It was a very traumatizing experience, and she still has nightmares about it. Switching might actually help her sleep better.” Tikki trailed off thoughtfully. Suddenly, Tikki twirled in the air to face Marinette.

“Marinette, if we switch holders, it doesn’t mean we won’t see each other anymore. Not now that you both know already. This might,” Tikki paused before nodding again. “This might be a great idea, actually.” Marinette bit her lip, sadly staring at Tikki.

“But I’d miss you,” Marinette admitted quietly. Adrien felt like a third wheel. He really wasn’t sure he should weigh in on this decision. Desperate to relieve the heavy air, Adrien tried to make a joke.

“I mean, we could always get married.”


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue, but surprise! The main part is done. I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me your favorite and least favorite parts!

Prompt from fijiwater-cartoons, “Adrien talking to Plagg after school”

“I mean, we could always get married.”

The deafening silence following his statement felt as though it were crushing him. Marinette and Tikki shared the exact same flabbergasted expression, staring at him incredulously. Adrien felt sweat trickle down his neck.

“I-I just mean,” Adrien stuttered. “If we were married, we’d get to see both kwami all the time, even if we had to er,” Adrien paused. “Transform with a different one from before.” Marinette slowly raised her arms, settling her hands gently on Adrien’s shoulders.

“Adrien.” She explained, almost emotionless. “We’re 17. We can’t get married yet. Where would we live?” Before Marinette could devolve into a rant, Adrien waved his hands.

“I didn’t mean right now! I just meant in the future. So we’d be apart from our kwami for a little while, but we’ll be back together eventually.” Adrien bit his lip. “Or uh, I was joking? Haha, I’m… such a… kidder?” Adrien smiled but it felt more like a grimace.

Marinette just stared at him. Tikki actually looked quite happy at the idea, but he hadn’t just proposed to Tikki, so he ignored her. “I mean, I’m still in love with you, Marinette.” Adrien confessed. “I suspect I always will be.” He looked through his lowered lashes at her.

Marinette studied him for a moment before hanging her head. She gave a great sigh. “Obviously I’m in love with you too, you silly kitty. Our love destroyed the world, you know. This could be a terrible idea.” Adrien felt joy spark in his chest briefly, for the first time in what felt like centuries.

“My lady,” Adrien murmured. Marinette’s head swung up with a wry smile.

“Ah ah ah, chaton,” Marinette corrected him. “You’re going to be my Lady from now on.” Adrien felt his breath catch.

“So we’re doing this? We’re really trading our roles? For good?” Marinette smiled at him, and Tikki twirled around them excitedly.

“Yeah, we’re doing this. Do you have your miraculous box with you? We should probably do this right.” Adrien’s face fell.

“No, it’s at home.” Adrien bit his lip. Marinette glanced at the clock.

“We’re gonna be late!” Marinette exclaimed. “Okay, here’s the plan.”

Marinette pulled them both up from the couch, absently dragging him to her room as she spoke. “I’ll change, then we’re going to run to school. At lunch you’ll go home and get your box. After school, we’ll do a proper exchange up here in my room.” Marinette was so deep in planning things out, she didn’t think about it before she took her shirt off.

A choked, dying sound escaped Adrien. Without his permission, his eyes scanned Marinette’s unclad chest before slamming shut. When Marinette squealed, Adrien turned away, blindly feeling for the exit.

“Got it! I’ll make you breakfast! See you soon!” He squeaked.

Going to school was awkward, but together they managed.

Together, they managed everything just fine.

The end. 

Or is it?


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the shoe is on the other foot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this series, despite the way it sounds. Thanks for coming along on this ride. I definitely didnt mean to make this prompt angsty, but i still kind of like it overall. I hope you've enjoyed it as well.

Prompt from fijiwater-cartoons, “Adrien talking to Plagg after school”

Marinette and Adrien spent several months following the exchange of miraculous keeping a close eye out for Bunnyz. With every day that she didn’t appear, Marinette relaxed just a little more. As Marinette relaxed, Adrien slowly let himself feel happier and happier.

When Plagg emerged from the ring, his first words were “Where’s my cheese?” Adrien was so embarrassed he almost regretted dragging Marinette into his problem. Instead, he sat on the floor and cried in relief.

It had been a rough 24 hours without his kwami. Or well, without Plagg. They both found it difficult to adjust to their new roles (and kwami), but Marinette was so exhilarated, Adrien felt his own excitement rise to match.

Until the first time Marinette sacrificed herself for him. Adrien ranted, he raved, he cried and yelled, but Marinette just quietly listened before reminding him of the new reality. She was now the expendable one, and he would have to carry the load.

Adrien had never realized how hard it was to see your most beloved person die for you. He deeply regretted all the times he sacrificed himself because he was too busy joking or trying to be impressive. If Marinette had felt half of the heartache he did, he could understand why she had adamantly opposed falling in love with Chat Noir.

Thankfully, with their new dynamic Lady Chat was much more careful about only taking a hit when absolutely necessary and Ladyboy was much more focused on ending the fight as soon as possible. It streamlined the fights, reducing the battle time and the damage significantly enough that reporters started to believe they were switched out for a more efficient team.

The L-team let them think that. There was no other way to explain the switch without possibly leaving a trail for reporters to investigate. Alya interrogated both heroes, but besides saying they were simply doing the best they could, they refused to elaborate.

Likewise, they kept all romantic overtures to their civilian sides, leading many articles to speculate that they may actually be siblings. The first time Adrien read a report claiming the L-team was a sibling group, he choked hard enough to black out. Marinette laughed and coddled him in equal measure, amused at his overreaction, but also disbelieving that they could look like siblings.

As Adrien and Marinette, their friends immediately felt the atmosphere between them change. Marinette stopped stuttering, and clumsily falling. Adrien began turning red any time Marinette got close, and began tripping over things rather often. They also rather unconvincingly maintained that they were ‘just friends’. Even when they were caught making out, they maintained the lie.

The only ones surprised when they married as soon as possible was Adrien’s father. When Mr. Agreste attempted to forbid it, he was summarily told no, and then blocked. Marinette and Adrien both attended university on merit scholarships, preventing his interference.

Life was great. Until they defeated Hawkmoth.


End file.
